The Magic word
by princess December Snow
Summary: Sahara win's a contest and takes her friends to disney world! They accidentally get sucked into different disney stories. (We'er going to pretend that rise of the guardians and how to train your dragon are disney as well.) Peter Pan, Tangled, lots of cool stuff, please read and review, I won't know what you like if you don't! Do not be afraid to criticize. As always, love you guys!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, guys, guess what?" asked Sahara. "What is it this time?" Albany asked. She was well acquainted with her friend's strange tendencies. "What's up, Sahara?" Carlisle wondered. He was far more understanding. "I won a contest, we're going to disney world!" Sahara squealed, causing them all to get excited, "I already talked to your parents, You're coming with me, tonight!" "No way!" Albany exclaimed. "We can see the Rise of the Guardians area!" "I know, Tempest will love that!" Sahara laughed. "I'm going to pack really quick," Carlisle said. He went out the door to his house, which was only one block away. Sahara grabbed her bags and sat on them, perfectly happy. "How long are we going to be gone?" Albany wondered. She jogged up the stairs to her room, and Sahara followed. "I mean, how much should I pack?" asked Albany. "About enough for four weeks," Sahara said. "Four weeks!" Tempest exclaimed, excitedly, "we board the plane in an hour," she grinned. "I'm all packed," said Makalena. "Way ahead of you there," Tempest laughed. Carlisle came back over, dragging his bag, then Sahara stands, "I have two hundred dollars for each of you to spend on merchandise," she smirked at their faces. "Wait money real money? Finally my brother's can't steal it," Tempest says excited. "I know, I know," Sahara laughed, handing them each an envelope. "We should probably get to the airport, we can eat dinner there," Sahara said. "Then let's go," Tempest says and we head out. Then they saw the limo.

"What! You got a _limo_?!" they demanded. Sahara smirked. "Okay officially the best day of my life," Albany says. They got in the limo and drove off, "Soda anyone?" Sahara asked, pulling out glasses. She poured everyone a cup and passed them around. "Okay, so, I have a temporary cell phone for each of us for if we get separated," Sahara said, pulling out a bag. "Awesome!" Carlisle laughed. "But I already have a phone," Tempest says. "These are only to keep us in touch, and the have room service to our sweet as well as they can book our spot in line at any ride," Sahara smirked, happy she could give her friends the coolest vacation ever. "S, this may be the coolest thing you have ever done," Maka said. She shrugs nonchalant and we all laugh. After about an hour, they arrived at the airport and went to eat before the flight. "So, at the airport, we'll hop on a bus that will take us to the resort," Sahara explained. "Okay," they all agreed.

Hope you like, short, I know


	2. Chapter 2

Sahara's POV

I was so excited, I got to do this with my best friends. We went the airport restaurant and ate before out four hour flight, I got chicken parmesan. Tempest however refused to eat. "Why?" I demanded. "I've never been on a plane before and I'm afraid of heights," she explains. "Ahhh," I say. "Exactly," she says. We got on the plane and waited for take off. Tempest has a window seat and surprisingly she keeps the window open. After the grueling four hour flight, we were finally landing. I can't help but notice the armrests Tempest had been gripping and deep fingernail marks in them. I rub her back and she relaxes a little. "I'm fine just get me off this death trap," she mutters. We unload and get our bags, going to the bus.

Tempest relaxes immediately at being on the ground. The bus was mostly empty, save for us, I brushed my long red hair out of my face. Once The driver got on, we started the three hour drive to the resort where we would spend the rest of the day resting. We got to the resort and it was amazing. Really awesome pool area. Saw some nice men, too. "Okay it's official I'm in love with this place," Tempest says. "Me too, I think, wait till you see our suit, we're not going to the parks till tomorrow, so we have the whole day here," I explained, I would give them the rest of the cool stuff latter, don't want to overwhelm them. "A whole day in a place with shirtless guys… Yeah I can do that," Maka says. "Well, first, we have to go to our suit, I has more cool stuff for you guys," I grin, "You mean there's more?!" J demanded, causing, me to laugh and grin. "I'm not even started," I chuckle. "Then why are we still standing here?" Albany demands. I laugh and say, "cause we gotta go and get the keys to our place," I smirk and lead them to the front desk. I show them the proof and the contest papers and we are led up to the penthouse.

"Wow," Albany says when she see's it. "Yeah, and we all have our own room," I say, smirking at their faces, "Okay, have a look around, pick your room, then we have to plan for tomorrow, then we can go to the pool area, I say, going to the balcony to look at the view. "Oh, My God! Guys, come here quick, and someone bring my binoculars," I called. Maka came out first and handed me the marvelous devices. They must have thought I was looking at the cinderella castle in the distance, cause Carlisle asked. "What's it like up close?" Then they realised I was looking down., at the pool area, at the very attractive redhead lifeguard. Tempest smacked my arm and I giggled, " I wanna look!" Maka said eagerly, I handed over the binoculars. "Okay he's hot," she says. "Me next!" Albany giggled, as Maka passed them over to her. "hmmm, yummy, nice red hair too," She grinned and Carlisle snatched them from her. "I've got to see what I'm up against," he said, causing us to laugh. "Pfft he ain't nothin," he says. Tempest takes the binoculars, "hmm yeah he's okay," she says. I laugh, "Okay, everyone picked their room?" I ask. "Yep can we go now?" Maka asks. "We have to figure out where we're going tomorrow, then we can," I smile. "And maybe we should unpack a little after that," Carlisle said.

Albany's POV

We went to the dining area of the suit and sat down. "So what park should we go to first?" Sahara asked. "Harry Potter!" I suggest immediately. "That's in universal studios," Tempest says. "What about we do magic kingdom first, then we could go to one of the water parks later," Sahara suggested. "Then I just need to see the new Rise of the Guardians stuff," Tempest says. "Okay, we can fit that in, it's in magic kingdom," Sahara said, making a note. "YAY!" Tempest exclaims. The others laugh and grabbed their swim suits.

We went out to the pool area. Sahara was checking out the lifeguard. "Go talk to him already," Tempest says after twenty minutes. "No, I'm fine admiring from a distance," Sahara says. "Okay," Tempest says before going up to the lifeguard and telling him something. He blushes and waves in Sahara's direction. She blushes and waves back, glaring at Tempest. "Now no matter what you think of me if you end up on a date with him just know it was my fault," she says walking back over.


End file.
